


Growing Up

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Quick Poem





	Growing Up

**The years pass so quickly by,**

**It seems like they almost fly.**

**Years you can never reclaim.**

**And after they** **’** **re gone, you** **’** **re not the same.**

**At first, you don** **’** **t notice how time had flown,**

**But then you stop and realize, how much you** **’** **ve grown.**

**Forgotten dreams and childhood fears,**

**Have disappeared over the years.**

**You** **’** **re older and wiser, and have learned a few things,**

**And you** **’** **re ready to face, what the future brings.**


End file.
